Cladding or panels are commonly used on vehicles. The panels can be made of plastic material or of sheet metal. The panels are attached to the vehicle structure using a variety of methods. If the panel and the structure are compatible, the panels can be welded to the vehicle. However in many cases, the panel is plastic and the vehicle structure is metal requiring the use of adhesives or fasteners.
Claddings are also applied to corners and are required to wrap-around the corner of the vehicle. Conventional W-clips used to attach plastic claddings, engage the vehicle substrate in the direction of application. When applying a corner piece, the first face can be easily applied but the second orthogonal face becomes very difficult and cumbersome to apply. The second face rotates relative to the first attachment point on the first face and will not be able to move directly perpendicular to the attaching surface for optimum application of conventional W-clips. Thus, corner claddings are normally fastened in a manner which leaves the fasteners visible.